


teammates share everything

by seidig



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Locker Room Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidig/pseuds/seidig
Summary: Pekka wants to show Miikka what he and Juuse like to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadie/gifts).



> i wrote this for jadie (who also proofread this, thank u ily a lot <3) bc she apparently needed something to boost her study motivation. eee! idk

Juuse is not sure how he ended up in the situation he finds himself in.

 

The locker room is empty except for him, Miikka and Pekka, which isn't that extraordinary since he often spends time with his Finnish teammates. They make Nashville feel a little bit more like a home. What makes Juuse a little dizzy in the head and wonder whether he's dreaming is the fact that he now has Pekka's lips pressing kisses - each one more and more demanding than the last - to the back of his neck and Miikka's hand wandering on his bare lower stomach.

"I think we deserve our good game reward", Pekka mutters into Juuse's ear, and chills go down his spine.

 

It isn't the first time he's that... intimate with Pekka. Miikka has never participated, though, but the glances he and Pekka exchange don't go unnoticed by Juuse, and they make him almost certain that the other men had this planned. Juuse can't resist a chuckle, but soon enough his lips are covered by Miikka's, and the kiss doesn't even start out slow or experimenting, it's immediately almost violent, and Juuse whimpers as the older man's teeth bite into his lower lip. Pekka's hips thrust against Juuse's bottom and he leans back to the touch causing a soft grunt escape Pekka's lips right above Juuse's ear. It doesn't take more than a couple of seconds for the oldest one to work down Juuse's underwear, and it all happens so fast that Juuse's not sure about what he should do. Miikka's lips have made their way down to his neck and collar bones, and his teeth are most probably leaving marks. He couldn't bring himself to care less; Pekka's fingers slowly wrap around his already hard dick, and he closes his eyes, letting out a groan and pushing himself a little more into Pekka's touch.

 

"Look at you, already acting like a wanton little slut", Pekka's deep voice is somehow dark and Juuse's insides twist a little, in a good way. "But that isn't exactly new with you, is it? I thought we could show Miikka what you like." Juuse can't bring himself to get out a proper answer. He opens his eyes, meets Miikka's blue stare and it almost leaves him breathless. Despite the apparent feeling of humiliation and exposure one thing he's sure about is that he's extremely turned on by the situation and how helpless he feels. Miikka's lips turn into a light smirk and then he fucking _laughs_.

"You weren't exaggerating about how he looks", Miikka admits and Juuse feels his face flush even more red if possible.

 

"You should see him begging to get some cock up his pretty ass", and Juuse doesn't have time to even consider protesting Pekka's words as his mouth is suddenly filled with a couple of fingers. "Suck", Pekka simply tells him, and Juuse decides that it's best to do as told. He stares at Miikka, eyes half open while he does his best to make Pekka's fingers as wet as possible, swirling his tongue around them and sucking so hard that his cheeks go hollow. Miikka's eyes widen and Juuse can see his hand travel down to slowly rub the front of his own pants.

 

When the fingers leave Juuse's mouth he _knows_ what is coming next, but he still can't hold back a loud cry when the moist digits first rub at his hole, then enter him. It's two at a time, at least, and it hurts a little bit but _fuck_ it's so good. He pants, fingers desperately looking for something to grasp and finding it in Miikka's hair, pulling the other man closer to himself. Pekka lazily fucks him with his fingers and he can't help impatiently pushing himself against them. His demands of getting more drown into Pekka's voice asking how does Miikka want him.

"Do you want him to blow you?" he then adds when Miikka doesn't respond within a second, and Juuse has to admit to himself that being treated as an object like that really does something for him.

 

Miikka nods and Juuse lets out a protesting noise as Pekka draws his fingers out.

"On all fours", goes the next command, and before obeying Juuse quickly glances at Pekka, and for a split second the blond man's eyes soften and suddenly Juuse feels much more comfortable in his position. It isn't before he really finds himself on all fours on the floor of the locker room that he realises that he's completely naked. He dares to look up, sees Pekka bite his bottom lip as he slowly strokes himself, shamelessly letting his eyes wander all over Juuse's bare body down there; his ass waiting to get fucked, arms, holding him up, shaking a little bit of excitement and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. Lips glistening with spit and the flushed face, and despite all of that, the always sharp look in his pale eyes.

 

Miikka has sat down on the bench right in front of Juuse and he has his swollen, leaking cock in his hand, jerking it off a few times as well before moving it to the younger man's lips. Juuse takes him in, closes his eyes while he first mouths at the tip of Miikka's cock, experimentingly licks a few times, then lets him push himself in deeper. He knows how good he looks to Pekka who is adjusting himself behind him, grabbing his hips almost too roughly. And he knows exactly how good he feels according to the soft groans and a few curse words muttered by Miikka. When Pekka finally thrusts into Juuse, he moans loudly around Miikka's dick. Pekka doesn't give him time to get used to the feeling of his thick cock now inside of him, he doesn't go slow. Juuse has to do his everything to be able to keep himself up, his entire body is practically shaking of the mix of pain and pleasure. Miikka forces him to take himself in even deeper and his eyes water as he does his best not to choke while Pekka keeps pounding into him.

 

"You look so fucking good, do you have any idea", Pekka groans, "You're so fucking tight, you should see yourself right now baby, taking us both at the same time like the good boy you are", and Juuse feels strangely proud. This certainly isn't a situation he expected to end up in but he's not complaining; he can't stop himself from whimpering when Pekka keeps hitting just the right place inside him. Pekka's hand has a tight hold in Juuse's hair and he makes him take Miikka in to the extreme, Juuse not being able to lean back at all.

 

"Fuck, I'm-", is the only warning Juuse gets before Miikka comes with a loud groan, and Juuse coughs a little first but then swallows everything he can. Pekka's fingers draw him back from his hair and even though the angle is weird, he leans in to roughly kiss Juuse.

"You're so fucking good", Pekka hoarsely pants against his lips, his thrusts getting more and more uncontrolled and uneven, "You're doing so good baby, so good", and he moves his other hand down to give Juuse's dick a few strokes, and that's it, that's what pushes him over the edge. He cries out and spills all over Pekka's hand and his own stomach and the floor, and riding out of his orgasm, he almost doesn't realise Pekka coming inside him only seconds after.

 

Juuse is a panting, shaking mess, and he can't bring himself to get up from the floor for a moment. Pekka is breathing heavily and collecting himself, but he soon leans down to give a kiss to Juuse's hair.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asks and the tone of his voice is notably softer. Juuse gives a tired smile and a nod and finally gathers himself, lets Pekka help him sit up.

"Let's get you in the shower", Pekka talks, stroking Juuse's sweaty, dark hair. Miikka lowers himself to the floor, too, and Juuse grins slightly, and the realisation of what just actually happened only now hits him. Maybe it isn't that bad, though, he catches himself thinking when Miikka carefully kisses his forehead and helps him stand up with Pekka.

 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading & feel free to hmu on [tumblr](http://hat-trick-patrik.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
